During testing of an automotive infotainment system for errors or bugs, a tester (e.g., a user) may desire to report an error while driving the vehicle. The infotainment system may be integrated with the vehicle or operate in a projected mode in which a separate computing device drives display of content on the infotainment system's screen. The separate computing device may receive sensor data from the vehicle including data regarding the vehicle's performance and whether the vehicle has any buttons or knobs to interface with the infotainment system. Providing feedback for the infotainment system, the vehicle, and/or the separate computing device may be difficult while operating the vehicle.